LevixReader The false prince
by llamazstalker
Summary: Prince Ahiko, the next heir to the throne has been missing for four years, and still continues to elude capture. Insert (B/N), an elite member of the scouting legion who isn't even a boy at all! He (she) is Ahiko who is really y/n, the prince who is trying to escape certain death at the hands of his (her) sadistic and cruel stepmother. LevixOc/Reader.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Hello! This is a really stupid idea I came up with, and thought it would make a good story :P. Yes this is going to be multi- chapter, and yes this will have the incrediably *Cough* Sexy *Cough* I mean.. Good looking... Rivaille. _

**_DISCLAIMER TIME CHILDREN XD_**

**_Me- *Pokes Rivaille* Go on, say it. _**

**_Rivaillle- Tch brat, you cant make me do anything. _**

**_Me- I am the author. I can do anything I want. *Types furuiously*_**

**_Rivaille- *A pink dress pops on him* BRAT! Take it off me!_**

**_Me- *Blushes* If you insist*RAPE FACE* _**

**_Rivaille- NO! Not like that. Get your filthy hands off me and change me back to my regular clothing!  
>Me- Only if you do the disclaimer. <em>**

**_Rivaille- Fine. Llamazstalker does not own attack on titan/shingiki no kyojin. SNK Is the property of Hajime Isayma. I did it. now change me back. _**

**_Me- NOPE XD *Runs away*_**

RivaillexReader

The False prince

Prologue

Hello dear. Come in, sit down. Have a cup of tea. What's that? A story you say? Alright. I'll tell you one. Have you ever heard of Titans?

_Long ago, the chambermaid to the queen fell in love with the prince. Her husband had died and left her and her four-year old son alone in the world. They were lucky to find work in the castle. Eventually the prince and the maid had a child, a daughter. The maid rejoiced, for she had always wanted a little girl. The prince, however, was not as happy. An illegitimate princess would be scorned by the people, her title meaning almost nothing. A prince, however, despite being illegitimate, would not be met with such cruel reception by the people and nobles within wall Sina. Thus, it was decided that the young princess, (Y/N), would be raised as a boy, named Ahiko. The only people who knew of this were the prince, the maid, and Ahiko's brother. Soon the prince became a king, and the maid became queen. The two, along with the children, lived a happy life inside Sina. However, that was not to last. While titans could not reach the family, the red fever did, causing Ahiko and her mother to become deathly ill. The king called upon his best physicians, but alas the mother could not be saved. Soon after their mother's death, Ahiko's 14-year old brother Izumi ran off, leaving the king and the girl alone. _

_ The king married a wicked woman named Kira, who bore him 2 daughters. The new queen seemed to harbor some sort of animosity towards Ahiko, and was intent on making her life miserable. One night, the prince disappeared. Some say 'he' was kidnapped, others say he was murdered. But one thing is for certain- if Prince Ahiko is alive, then the queen will have his head. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Chapter one! It's kinda meh. Nothing important happens here, except for probably the dreams and the mentions of "Monster". (Virtual cookies to anyone who can figure out what you are...) **_

_Trust us. _

Petra's face played through my mind. Why did the innocent one have to die?

_Trust us. _

Petra's brown eyes had looked so confident. Oh how quickly that had changed.

_Brown eyes filled with tears. Run! Take Eren somewhere safe! _

In an instant Petra's life had ended. Smashed against a tree by the female titan. I could have stopped it. Her lifeless eyes staring into my (e/c) ones. I couldn't protect them. My squad was dead. I couldn't protect Eren either. I lay unconscious as Levi-heichou swooped in and saved him.

_You are just a monster, Ahiko. Or should I say (Y/N)?_

Petra's kind face was replaced by my stepmother's, her soft features morphing into the cruel angular ones of the queen.

_I gave you the power to save your friends. And look at you. A worthless creature. _

Her blood-red lips pursed in a thin line, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

_You know what happens to monsters like you?_

Stepmother's sharp talon-like nails grazed the skin on the base of my neck. She leaned in, her red orbs boring into my very soul.

_They lose their heads._

"(B/N)!" Someone was shaking me, pulling me from my nightmare. "(B/N) Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." I sat upright, pain shooting up my abdomen and causing me to fall back down onto the bed. The stark white sheets were tangled around my legs with sweat, and my forehead was damp.

"Sit back down." Christa's gentle face was edged with concern. " Hanji-san said you shouldn't be up yet."

"Where am I?" I asked, not knowing how I had gotten from the battlefield to this bed.

"You are in the infirmary. You took a pretty bad hit to the head, but Hanji said it shouldn't be a problem." The blonde's pink lips formed her trademark goddess smile. "We were all worried about you, especially Eren. You've been out for days, (B/N)."

"And my squad…"

"All dead, (B/N)." Christa's eyes softened. "You, Levi, and Eren are the only members of the special operations squad left."

"Oh." I knew they would be dead. Like I should. A 'Bad hit to the head' was not what happened. My neck was snapped, and the beast inside me is the only reason I'm alive.

The girl's small arms wrapped themselves around my neck in a warm hug. "I'm so sorry." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go tell Hanji you are awake, okay? Please just lay down." With that, Christa slipped out the door.

I rolled over onto my side, my body screaming painfully.

_Monsters like you….. Worthless creature….._

Maybe stepmother was right.

"Hello (B/N)! Are you doing okay?" Hanji chirped. "Do you mind if I take a look at your head?" Without waiting for an answer, she began examing me.

"Ow…. Hanji-san….." I groaned. "That hurts!"

"You seem to be fine." Hanji pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose thoughtfully. "A little more rest is all you'll need."

"Um.. Okay…. Do you mind letting me see my friends?" I mumbled, my head still sore from her prodding.

"Sure!" Glasses stuck her head out the door. "Hey guys! You can come see (B/N) now!" I pulled the blanket up to my chin, a little embarrassed by my rumpled state.

Eren strolled in first, his face showing obvious relief. "Hey (B/N). You doing okay?"

"Yeah." I muttered.

Behind him came Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Christa, all sharing the same look.

"I'll assume you heard?" Jean rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Horse-face, don't make that the first thing you say to him!" Eren smacked the back of horse-boy's head.

"Yes Jean, I heard." I replied, trying hard not to meet his eyes. "And Jager, I'm not stupid. When someone's spine is cracked in two and their body is slumped up against a tree, it usually means they are dead. Nada. Zilch. No more." My voice held a little more malice than I meant it to, causing Eren to step back like he'd been slapped.

" Well, how do you feel?" Mikasa attempted to change the subject.

"Fine."

"You know, (B/N), Eren lost them too, and he isn't acting like that." Armin remarked.

_Because he isn't like me. He did something._ I wanted to say.

"I guess I'm just tired." I buried my face in my pillow, and covered my head with the blanket like a pouting child. The last thing I wanted to hear was anything else about my squad. "You should come back later."

"But (B/N)-" Mikasa slapped her hand over Jean's mouth.

"C'mon. We are going." 

"Bye (B/N)."

"Goodbye." I muttered, drifting back into dreamland.

_Red needles piercing my skin. Fire in my veins. _

"Oh Ahiko." Stepmother's voice is sickly sweet. "Look at you. A future monarch that's a beast"

_Hands that are not mine. Men in white, who refuse to look me in the eye. _

"This is our secret right?" She places a talon against her red lips in a gesture of silence, a white-clothed man sticking yet another syringe of green into my arm.

_Blood staining the dungeon floor, people bathed in red. _

"Look at you! It worked." The sickly-sweet smell of death is overpowering, clinging to me like perfume. Her purple dress drags through the gore, the perfect white lace stained crimson. "You know, (Y/N), this proves it. You are just a monster."

_A monster… monster…. Monster….._

My screams don't make a sound.

"Tch. You know, cadet (B/N), you are going to wake half the hq with that noise."

When I open my eyes, it's no longer daytime. The room was cloaked in darkness, save for a thin strip of moonlight filtering through the window. Standing in the small pool of moonlight was Levi-heichou, his arms crossed in a superior way.

"Well brat? What was that screaming for?"

"Nightmare." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"What?"

"A nightmare." My face was red with shame.

"Very well." Heichou's eyes glinted in the darkness. "Go back to sleep."

"Yessir." The door slammed shut. I squeezed my eyes closed.

_Trust us…._

Petra's glassy eyes appeared as soon as I tried to sleep.

Looks like tonight wouldn't be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello lovelies!_

_Chapter two (well kind of three….) I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy….. And had an extreme case of writers block to top it all off. This chapter is more of filler, but I promise there will be more ahem Events of interest coming soon! Thank you to the people who have watched this story and commented! Virtual cookies to all of you! I have decided to update on a regular schedule (weekly or bi weekly, depending). _

The next morning Hanji appeared in my room bright and early. Not that it really mattered- I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and had lain in bed the whole night, wide awake despite my tiredness.

"Good morning (B/N)! I hope you slept well! Levi says he wants you on cleaning duty today, so I guess it is time to get up and get to the mess hall!" Glasses grabbed me by the arms and helped me out of bed, fire coursing through my muscles as I tried to stand. Why was she so darn perky this early? "Hm.. I guess shortie was right." The scientist eyed me curiously. "You heal fast!"

"Gahh squad leader…." I moaned in exhaustion, rubbing my half-open eyes. Despite the fact my minor bruises and abrasions have healed, I still felt pretty sore. _Levi says he wants you on cleaning duty today, so I guess it is time to get up! Levi…. Cleaning duty….._ Instantly my eyes popped open once Hanji's words had sunk in. "Wait… why am I on cleaning duty less than 3 days after I was badly injured?"

"I don't know." Despite her high IQ, the brunette could be a tiny bit…. _Oblivious. _Either heichou had some inkling as to what I was, or he was trying to get back at me for waking him up from his beauty sleep last night. "In fact, I was opposed to him making you work after such a bad injury. Shorty really doesn't listen." Remarked Hanji, yet again oblivious, this time to the fact I wasn't listening to her. This day would just be great. Not only would I have to face my friends who I had gone off on yesterday, but I would have to be at the beck and call of that midget. Petra may have liked (obsessed and worshiped the ground he stands on in secret) Levi, but I still failed to see what was so great about that sorry excuse for a man. (He's only an inch taller than me, and I'm considered short.)

"I better get going." I sighed, pulling my arm away from Hanji. After being in bed for god-knows how long in the same clothing, I needed a shower. And a change of clothes. I guess I should have considered myself lucky- after all if someone undressed me, well you know.

I stepped out of the main building, where the infirmary is housed, and painfully made my way to the boy's barracks. Luckily the sun was still peeking slightly over the horizon- it wouldn't be fully daylight for another 30 minutes. The door to the barracks creaked slightly as I opened it, enough to cause Jean to roll over and mumble something in his sleep, but not enough to wake anyone. I padded silently to my bunk. Years of sneaking around a palace staffed by 300 can teach someone a thing or two about being sneaky. I snatched up my spare trousers and shirt and darted toward the still open door.

"Mhhm" A sudden noise stopped me dead in my tracks. "Mother….. I don't want to get up…." Jean, the ever annoying horse boy was directly above my head in his bunk, still sound asleep. His arms and legs were wrapped around his pillow in some sort of fetal position. "Waffles?... I want a purple pony for Christmas… potato….." I darted out the door before I woke him with my giggles.

The showers or bathhouse as some people called it, was really nothing more than several poorly constructed wooden cubicles outside the barracks. Some had battered fabric hanging over their opening to give the occupant some privacy, but that was about it. Each cubicle had a rusty water pump situated at about my height on the wall that spewed reddish colored water. I chose the cubicle with the most fabric hanging down the front, and set to work undressing myself. I slid out of my battered boots, and soiled trousers and shirt. The only slightly presentable thing was my jacket. I hung my dirty clothing within reach of the water, and placed my clean set over the cubicle wall. The water ran brownish at first, but soon turned into a refreshing stream of bliss. It slid the streaks of blood and dirt off my chest, and down my stomach. I began scrubbing my aching shoulder with my hand, trying to get the worst of the crusted blood off it. Soon it was clean, leaving my tattoo visible to the world.

At the age of 13, each heir to the crown is given a tattoo that symbolizes their future position. When I turned thirteen, the symbol of the royal family, a unicorn's head,* was tattooed on my body, on my right shoulder. A sudden chill went down my spine as I remembered my brother' s parting words to me, the night he took me away from the palace. _She'll have your head, (Y/N). Be careful. _Right on the neck of the unicorn was a large gash; giving the impression the animal had been beheaded. I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as I hurriedly finished my shower and headed to the mess hall.

-Le wonderful time skip brought to you by Rivaille in a pink dress-

Back before the fated expedition, I had eaten my meals in the special ops squad dining room with Eren, Petra, Heichou, and the rest of the squad. Now that they were dead, I didn't think I could bear to go there. I chose to eat in the communal hall. Nobody told me I couldn't do it.

I hurried through the line and limped toward an empty table, earning a few looks of pity and sympathy from the few cadets that were there that early. They must have heard, or guessed from my rumpled look and the fact I was eating in the mess hall today. I stared down into the lumpy mess that was my oatmeal. Despite having not eaten for days, I wasn't very hungry. I took one spoonful of the goop and pushed it away. It felt like cement going down. I laid my head on the table, and stared at the stream of people walking in. Eventually Christa walked in, and began heading toward my table, Mikasa in tow. I must have looked pathetic, sitting there all alone with my oatmeal growing cold in front of me. Silently I shook my head _no_ and hoped the blonde got the message. Apparently she did, because she stood on tiptoe, whispered something in Mikasa's ear, and headed off to sit somewhere else. Eventually the hall became full, and commander Erwin strode in, his blue eyes sweeping the crowd of cadets talking and laughing over breakfast. Levi-Heichou was right behind him, brows furrowed in disapproval, probably at the sight of people and their friends. Old sourpuss.

Erwin rapped his fingers agnsed the wall, their noise echoing throughout the hall, causing everyone to fall silent. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well." There was a murmur of no's throughout the crowd. "I have a very important announcement to make, and I hope you all take it seriously. King Damien, Queen Kira, and their daughters are going on a tour of military facilities." Instantly my head jerked up, and I slammed my hands on the table, earning a few weird looks from the people around me and even heichou. Erwin continued speaking, seemingly oblivious. "The king has seen it in his best interest…"

_Father is a good king, yes, albeit a bit self spoken. He allows himself to be manipulated easily._ I thought _He normally wouldn't concern himself with the army unless… _Stepmother's cruel features flashed through my mind. I bit down on my tongue in frustration _she tracked me here. She knows I'm somewhere in the military… _The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"_(Y/N)" Brother's blue eyes were edged with sadness as he looked down at me in the moonlight. "I'm going to leave you here. You should be safe in the military- stepmother will never think to look here." He pulled me into a tight hug "Just be careful dear sister, for if she finds you, she'll have your head, (Y/N)." _

_*It's the symbol for the military police. _

_Sorry this is so short… oh well. _

_Goodbye for now!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Heeeyyyyyyyyyy/how/ya/doin? Okay so I'm probably not going to stick to an update schedule for this- I'm just going to write when I feel like it. Don't fret, however, I won't allow more than a week between each update. Sound good? _

_Oh yes, and I'm very sorry….. You are kind of….. Beat up in this chapter. /Shot _

_Thank you to the following people for following my story- _

Lyrixz

MissLoveMeNot

miharu15

sherlaylay

_Also thank you to _

_Faith Schnarr_

_And _

_Randomsss For reviewing!_

_Virtual cookies to all of you! _

_Alright on with the smexy corporal! (If ya know what I mean (; ) _

_P.S, I changed one of the categories to humor. You'll see why…._

"Cadet B/N! B/N! Tch brat LISTEN UP!" Levi's screaming brought me out of my reverie. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at us. Great, I was making a scene when I needed to be inconspicuous.

"Yes Corporal?" I sighed.

"Don't talk to your superior in that tone! And look at me when you are talking, not the table!" A chorus of oooohhhsss was heard around the room as Levi whacked me in the head. For such a small man, he could still pack a whalop.

I turned to the raven-haired man, my smile oozing fakeness. "Yes corpral who doesn't look as good as the table?" The hall erupted in laughter. Even Erwin, who was standing in the same spot was laughing just a little. Something flashed in Levi's steely grey eyes, although I didn't get exactly what.

"You little…." Heichou's face was nearly blank, save for his fiery eyes. "You know what? Cleaning duty for 2 months for making a fool of me like that, brat. I was going to be forgiving and only make you clean the hall for today. I don't care if you are in my squad. I still expect you to treat me with respect. " _Forgiving? _Forgiving for what?

"Yes corporal." I growled through clenched teeth. Geez dude…

"What was that?"

"Yes corporal stick-up-his…"

**SMACK! **His hand made contact with the back of my head. I swear I felt my brain move around a little that time.

** "That **Cadet(B/N) is why you don't disrespect your commander. Get up."

I crossed my arms in a defiant manner.

"I. Said. Get up." Levi grabbed me by the collar in a rather rude way. His knuckle lightly ghosted my neck as he nearly choked me. Despite the fact I was sure I was practically being strangled to death, the place where he touched felt- tingly. "Oi what's with that weird face, kid? Get _up._"

"Fine." I sighed, my head throbbing as I stared into his grey eyes defiantly. I don't usually give in that easily: my mother used to say I was as stubborn as an ox. But with my head throbbing and body aching, I didn't feel like arguing.

"For your impudence, brat, I have changed your punishment from cleaning the mess hall to cleaning the entire HQ before the king arrives." He crossed his arms, as if he was expecting an answer. Punishment for what? Living while Petra is dead? We must have stood like that for a while, the tension between us so thick you could cut it with a knife as he waited for my reply, probably in the form of a 'Yes sir' or a salute.

"Levi, don't you think you are being ridiculous?" Erwin appeared, his forehead knitted in frustration.

"No sir, I don't. (B/N) needs to learn respect." Shortie replied coolly, never breaking my gaze. I was pretty sure most of the mess hall was observing this drama with interest. Nothing interesting happens around here, and most were probably enjoying this showdown immensely.

"Cadet (B/N)-" The blonde began.

"With all do respect, sir, I'm not going to salute him." I smirked, still holding Levi's gaze. "It's a matter of pride on both ends."

Little 'events' like this where quite common in the special ops dining hall, believe it or not. I would deny heichou his respect, and get punished for it. (This was most likely caused by heichou's obvious dislike for the every fiber of my being. Petra though, continued to state otherwise.) Apparently Erwin didn't get the fact that this wasn't anything new. 9/10 times, I was not the one to crack first, and I sure wouldn't crack with everyone watching.

"I do agree, it is a matter of pride. Although you are forgetting something." Levi's expression gained an air of fake understanding.

"What's that?"

"That I'm humanity's strongest." Those words had barely slipped past his lips before my body slammed painfully against the stone floor, agony shooting out from the back of my skull as it made contact with the hard surface. I must have looked deplorable, due to the looks on everyone's faces- minus heichou's. He still carried that typical eternally-disgusted-with-the-world look, this time with a small bit of pride. "Better keep your guard up, (B/N)." With that, Levi strolled out of the dining hall- normally.

All I could do was lay there on the floor, mouth gaping like an idiot as I watched him disappear around the corner.

Suddenly a pair of soft blue eyes appeared above me.

"Here, (B/N), let me help you up." Erwin extenended his stocky hand to me.

"Thank you sir." I mumbled latching onto his hand with mine and pulling myself off the floor. The pain in the back of my head was quickly subsiding, replaced by the now- intensified pain of my previous injuries.

"I don't think I need to apologize." By this point, everyone had resumed eating, assuming everything had returned to normal. "You know how he is, being in his squad and all." The blonde exhaled, using the phrase _Being in his squad and all_ probably as code for something along the lines of _You know what a pretentious bastard he is. _

"Thank you again sir." I sighed " I assume I am needed in Heichou's office to discuss my **Punishment.**" Posion laced my voice, causing Erwin to let out a hearty laugh and attract the attention of the mess hall. Again. These kids are a drawn to drama like a moth to flame.

"It's always good to see a solider with a little bit of fire like you."

"Thank you sir."

**~ Le epic timeskip brought to you by a nekid (Naked) Rivalle because he ripped the dress off to avoid humiliation~ **

"Alright brat, I want you to clean this room first. Don't screw it up horribly." Levi stood with his hands on his hips in a condescending manner.

"Yessir." I gritted my teeth as I stepped into the mess hall, mop in hand. An assortment of food-slop covered the floor and the 7-billion wooden tables.

I began swishing the mop across the crusty food on the floor, witch is harder to do then it looks, especially when the mop is almost twice your size. Levi was still standing in the corner like some midget slave-driver, his mouth set in its typical scowl.

"I'm not two." I frowned. "I can do this without being babysat."

"I can **see** that."

"So why are you here?"

"Are my actions of any concern to you?" He adjusted his cravat.

"Sadistic much?"

"I suggest you watch that mouth of yours when speaking with your higher ups." My higher ups? Although I didn't necessarily like it, I was the 'Higher up' of nearly everyone in the walls. I stopped sweeping to brush a few tendrils of my (not your H/C) hair out of my face. Its color still seemed strange, even after being dyed for 4 years.

"Tch, cadet. Vain much?" Levi smirked superiorly, pulling me out of my reverie.

"No. Not really, Mr. I'll adjust my-cravat-all-day."

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, (B/N)." he ran a hand through his raven locks, exhaling audibly. "I have a stack of papers waiting in my office that need to be done in two days. Finish this floor, and then meet me in my office, understood?"

"Yessir." I picked up my broom and resumed sweeping. As I heard Levi's footsteps receding down the corner, I frowned. "Yessir corporal corncob up his butthole." I hissed vehemently. Even if he couldn't hear me, it gave me immense pleasure to use his name like that.

"I heard that."

"Shut up."

The rest of the day passed quite slowly. I had started cleaning roughly at noon, and by the time I had finished, it was growing dark. Dinner was just beginning once I had completed the last of the small storage rooms on that floor. I assumed shortie would not want to be kept waiting for so long, so I bypassed the dining hall and headed straight up the stairs for heichou's office. Despite not having eaten all day, I wasn't hungry at all. Greif is a good substitute for sustenance.

The midget was at the door before I even had time to knock.

"You're late." His steely eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

"Gee sorry sir." I replied sarcastically "I was only cleaning the _entire bottom story of the hq _like you told me to." The corner of Levi's mouth twisted up in annoyance.

"Did you eat?" Gee man, how kind.

"Yes."

"Fine." He seemed satisfied with this answer, not knowing it was a lie, as he stepped aside to allow me room to enter his office. It was neat- really neat. Not a speck of dust was in sight, and the only 'mess' (please note this term is being used lightly.) was the two stacks of yellowed paper neatly stacked at his desk in the center of the room.

"Sit." Levi commanded, dropping any hint of pleasantry he might have had before, pulling a chair to the desk and pointing to the seat. I obliged, plopping down on the wood with an unsatisfied **huff** when I felt how hard the chair was.

"So how much do you have done so far?"

"This much." Levi pointed to the smaller stack as he seated himself in a much-softer looking leather chair adjacent to mine. That much paperwork? Greaatttttttt.

"When does it need to be done by?"

"Tonight."

"Greattttttt." I banged my head against the table.

"And tomorrow I expect you to clean the guest quarters on the second floor. Thouroghly."

"Way to show some mercy, heichou."

"Enough chit-chat brat. Work. Now."

The rest of the night carried on in silence, the only sounds the occasional crinkle of paper and the steady ticking of the clock. My eyes began to grow heavy and the words danced across the page. I hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, and I was dead tired. Every so often I had to pinch myself to stay awake.

The main clock chimed twelve, the tolling of its bells shocking me out of my half-asleep state.

"Really, (B/N)?" Levi held up the last three hours of work, his face a mixture of stress, anger, and drowsiness. "When I give you work, I expect you to do it right. Fix it. Now." He pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration.

Shortie passed the stack across the table, my ink-stained fingers wearily shaking as I grabbed it. I was honestly too tired to reply snarkily, so I grabbed it without comment- earning a questioning look from my work 'buddy'.

"I want this done before sunrise." Levi gestured toward the still monstrous mountain of paperwork on the desk, before turning and exiting through the door.

"Wait- I'm going to have to do this by myself?"

"Yes. I expect you to do your job right, _the first time._"

"Maybe I could have had this done the _first time_ if I wasn't so tired." I yawned, stretching my arms up in the air. "Why does it even need to be done for tomorrow?"

"The king and queen will be arriving the day after." The day after? Oh great…

"Goodnight cadet. Ne vous poussez trop fort. dormir bientôt" I assumed this was meant as an insult of some kind. Darn, I should have paid attention to my French tutor. ( I only meant for his underpants to be stuck up there on the roof for a day. Not permanently.)

"Night frenchie." I mumbled, sleepily beginning to redo my work as Levi exited slowly, his coal eyes trained on me. I pretended to be absorbed by the task, guessing he was there to make sure I didn't slack off. Eventually he left.

The hours ticked by, marked by the steady click of the clock. The candle began to burn low, the shadows growing darker. My stomach began to feel upset, and my head was pounding from lack of sleep. Eventually pure morning light began filtering between the spotless white curtains of the lance- corporal's office. The clock chimed 6, just as my sore fingers dropped the last piece of paper onto the 'finish' pile. I smiled stupidly to myself, proud of my effort. Now I could get some rest.

I was out of it before my head hit the table.

_Gaahhhhhh writersssss blooooccckkkk. Why do you torture me so, cruel world? _

_Well here you have it- chapter three. I'm sorry for starving you and making Levi so mean to you in this chapter. Gomensai. This is still a levixReader, but it's not going to be some stupid cliché shojo manga-style story where you fall into levi's arms immediately. So as for now, YOU DOAN NEED NO MAN! _

_Also, thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and taken the time to read my story! I was not expecting this response for only four chapters. You people are awesome! Virtual hugs to all ya'll! _

_~Llamazstalker out!~_

_*Don't push yourself too hard. get some sleep soon. I used google translate, so it may not be totally accurate. :(_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey/how/you/doin'/minions? _

_Heres the next chapter! Things are starting to get on a bit of a roll now, and EVENTS OF INTEREST ARE COMING SOON (No smut. Sorry.) As I said before, this isn't going to be a cliché shojo manga style story-but it kinda is. (that whole reader being overworked and passing out or becoming sick or getting some form of injury plot point seems to be a recurring event in most reader inserts. Not that I care- for me, the more cliché the better. I practically __**live**__ off of cheap drugstore romance novel type stories.) _

_Thank you MimiBlue for being my beta-reader! Everyone, stop what you are doing right now and go check out her awesome stories. XD_

_Alright on with the smexy rivaille!_

When my weary eyes finally opened, I found myself not half-hanging off Levi's desk like I had expected, but in a bed. I definitely hadn't dragged myself to bed last night, no way in hell; I knew I had fallen asleep immediately. But how in the world did I end up here? This definitely wasn't my bunk in the bunkhouse, for it was far too soft.

Maybe heichou carried me to his bed. The disgusting thought ran through my head before I could stop it. And immediately, I mentally kicked myself; I do not have, and never would have, any interest in that sadistic compressed entity of a corporal. He's conceited, rude, most likely a masochist, with some sadism mixed in. Who would ever want a man like that? Unless they were a masochist them self, but... Besides, even if I was falling at his feet like half of the remaining female solders, I would be considered odd.  
>I shifted onto my back, shoving my face back in the soft pillow in frustration and embarrassment at my own vile thoughts. I should never have thought anything like that. I mentally promised myself that such notions would never enter my precious brain space again.<br>I sighed in frustration and embarrassment into the soft feather and cotton pillow. My years of living in luxury had taught me a thing or two- these pillows were expensive, probably only a commodity the higher ups, like squad leaders and the commander could afford. The soft white squares felt like heaven compared to the rough homespun and straw-filled pillows us trainees had to make do with. The pillow smelled like citrus with a slight musky undercurrent, bringing a striking pair of blue eyes to mind. Immediately I bolted upward, realization hitting me. I was in the commander's bed. In the commander's room.

I quickly scanned my surroundings for the familiar mop of blonde hair- no Erwin. Silently, I exhaled a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. My feet swung off the bed onto the frigid stone, sending cold chills up my spine from both the cold and the awkwardness of the situation. The room felt like ice, despite the fact that the crackling flames in the fireplace were still burning, without the intention of stopping anytime soon.

I wrapped soft bed sheets against my frame, hoping to retain my body heat as I padded toward the door. My hand curled around the solid brass as I mentally prepared myself for the mortifying run to the bunkhouse. What I wasn't expecting was a pure blackness. Forward, forward, forward I fell into the abyss that only a second ago was solid wood.

"She's gone, your highness."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>A graying man and a young brunette one stood over a lavish bed, the figure laying on it obscured by their large bodies. Curious as to why this scene seemed so familiar, I crept closer, trying hard not to be seen by the pair.  
>"She's gone. Dead." The elder's eyes softened noticeably, oblivious to my presence. The taller man swung around on his heels, slight streaks of a clear liquid visible on his cheeks. I took advantage of this situation to dart around them, curiosity beckoning me to the bedside.<br>_"Mommy, what's wrong? Papa said you were sick like me. I got better. Why won't you?"_  
>My heart caught in my throat at the sight of the woman on the bed. A pair of familiar brown eyes, stared listlessly at the ceiling. Her golden blonde hair was spread out despairingly on the pillow, curls still matted to her pale forehead with sweat. Her face showed a visible lack of color.<br>**No no no no no no no no. **

****B/N!

"Mother." I managed to choke out, reaching to close her blank, expressionless eyes before I lost it. My hand just passed right through, a ghoulish sight.** No no no no no no no no. **  
>"Mommy?" She grew paler as I faded away, into the darkness. "Mommy no!"<p>

B/N?!

_Trust us, b/n._  
>Petra glided toward me, her face streaked a vivid crimson, the bright color standing out in the darkness of the black, her once warm brown eyes now empty sockets gushing gruesome blood. Her once beautiful smile twisted into an sinister grin as she beckoned me forward, arms outstretched, fingers curled, almost unnaturally.<p>

_Why are you still alive, y/n?_

Despite my futile efforts to stop them, my feet kept moving toward the macabre body of my past friend.

_Hell is lonely.  
>I am lonely.<br>Why are you just standing there? Come join me._

"B/N? What's wrong?"  
>"We heard you scream. Why are you in here?"<br>"Gahh I'm fine." I slowly lifted my head off the desk, letting my eyes adjust, unprepared for the duo peering down at me anxiously. Jean and Armin, two of the people I was not yet prepared to face stood in front of me, concern etched over their faces.  
>"What do you two want?" I scowled.<br>"S-sorry B/N."  
>Blondie stared intently at his feet, causing me to feel a slight pang of regret at the way I was treating my friends.<br>"Sorry? What for? He's the one being a total d***, Armin." Horse face spat. "We were only trying to check on our friend. It's his fault for acting like a complete a**."  
>Jean crossed his lean arms in an act of superiority as he faced me. "Why are you being such an insensitive little-"<br>"Not in the mood for your language, kerichtein." I growled, glaring vehemently at the duo.  
>"Actually, BN-" Armin cut into our exchange nervously, eager to stop the inevitable fight, "We are just here to deliver a message from Levi-Heichou. He wants you to meet him in the south wing to clean the guest bedrooms."

I exhaled, slowly , and stood up. "Fine." I groaned, and walked near the door. "Both of you, out. Now."  
>"This isn't your office. You cant tell us what to do."<br>"You're right." I smirked deviously, eyeing the pompous horse face. "But my foot can."

~Le timeskip of 2 minuets brought to you by some fine Spanish booty (Hetalia, anyone?)~

After Jean scurried off, clutching his behind with Armin in tow, I decided I should go find heichou. Not that I wanted to. I just couldn't delay the inevitable lecture that was going to happen from sleeping in late, and waiting any longer would probably put the corporal in an even worse mood than normal. (If that is even possible.) I hurried over to the south wing as fast as I could.

_Alrighty.. so here ya'll go. I still have writer's block, so I'm publishing this so I can feel like I accomplished something productive with my week. (If that makes any sense. Just seeing the chapter published is a good feeling.\) _

_Again, Thank you to mimiblue for being my super awesome beta reader! Virtual cake to you! C: _

_~llamazstalker out!~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not updating in a while *bows.* I've been very busy with school -_- BUT NOW IT BE SUMMER YA`LL! YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I'm posting this preview type thingy of my next chapter, because I haven't posted in a while ^^_

I suppose I shall spare you the details of those 12, long boring hours I spent playing maid for Heichou as he lounged in an armchair, dictating my every move. (See? I'm caring. I would have made a very good ruler.) But what I will tell you is never, ever, EVER be late for anything heichou assigns you to do. Ever. Because if you do, you will find yourself stumbling back to the bunkhouse at midnight, your stomach growling and painful from lack of food and your hands red and peeling. Consider yourself warned.

I blindly collapsed on my bed, the gnawing pain in my stomach nearly paralyzing. I buried my face into the pillow, letting out a moan of agitation.

_I felt like __**crap. **_

"Uh, b/n?" a pair of nervous blue eyes peeked over from the top bunk, glinting in the faint moonlight.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound kinder then I was feeling; after all, I had been a pretty big d*** to my friends these past few days, especially to Armin.

"Are you okay? You haven't been here for the past day, and you look sick." Armin dropped from the upper bunk with surprising grace for someone like him. "Have you eaten? I haven't seen you at the mess hall since you woke up. Eren's been eating with us- I know you aren't eating with hechou."

My stomach rumbled before I could answer, causing me to cringe in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Thought so. Be right back." The blonde padded away silently with more stealth then I thought he had. I sat up and kicked my boots off, not caring where they went. I shrugged out of my jacket; that was all I could take off for now as it was too dangerous to risk taking off anymore. Armin could return at any moment and I didn't want him to catch me in a- _compromising_- position. It's a good thing I didn't as the blonde saint quickly returned with a handkerchief wrapped package. He lightly tossed it to me, and mouthed _Good Night. _Inside the bundle were two golden and flaky pastries-still slightly warm. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Armin" I whispered loudly, pushing on the exposed mattress of his bunk.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Oh and by the way, I'm sorry for the other day. And today."

"That's alright, B/N. Good night."

"Night."

I returned my attention to the food, and practically inhaled it. I was too sleepy to care about savoring something that good. I flopped back on the bed, slightly more satisfied then before. Before long, I drifted off to dreamland.

"Hello dear." The woman leaned down in a graceful way, befitting of a lady. Copious amounts of jewelry dangled off her swanlike neck, and her face was painted with copious amounts of rouge and lipstick.

"Who are you?" I asked with the innocence of an 8-year old. "Are you one of those street whores big brother Alexi told me about?"

"The woman chuckled daintily, yet fakely, her blue eyes shining and her blonde curls swinging.

"No, Ahiko. My name is lady Kira. I am going to be your new mommy."

"My new mommy!"

"Yes." She adjusted my baggy button down shirt, a two-sizes-too-large hand me down of Alexi's, in an attempt at a _motherly _gesture. Her touch seemed too harsh, too cruel as her sharp talon-like nails scraped my exposed flesh.

"Lady Kira?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I want you to be my new mommy."

She straightened up, her gentle façade gone, replaced by the icy cold glare of hers.

"Like it or not kid, I _will _be the queen."

"So you don't love my daddy?"

She flicked a bit of dirt out from under her nail, glaring at me over her hand like I was some sort of bug. "No, not at all."

"But aren't married people supposed to love each other? My mommy loved my daddy very very much."

"This is called a political marriage. I don't think you would know what that means, so I will tell you. I marry your daddy and I become queen. I get to rule an have a son, guess what?"

"He gets to become king."

"You are very well versed in politics, I see."

"Yup." I rocked back on my heels, eager to be receiving praise form this woman who I thought hated me.

"Good for you kid, just stay out of my way." She ruffled my hair, her nails digging into my scalp painfully. She turned and sauntered away. (In the most un-ladylike manner, might I add. I do think Alexi was right. She is a common street whore.) I could tell you one thing- I dint like that woman.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating in a while *bows.* I've been very busy with school -_- BUT NOW IT BE SUMMER YA`LL! YAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (9 last time I checked)I was surprised to see that people still read this story, even after I had left it for so long. You guys keep me going! Also, thank you to Mimi Blue, my amazing beta reader. _

_Instead of virtual cake, here's a bunny. _

(\_/)  
>(^.^)<p>

I suppose I shall spare you the details of those 12, long boring hours I spent playing maid for Heichou as he lounged in an armchair, dictating my every move. (See? I'm caring. I would have made a very good ruler.) But what I will tell you is never, ever, EVER be late for anything Heichou assigns you to do. Ever. Because if you do, you will find yourself stumbling back to the bunkhouse at midnight, your stomach growling and painful from lack of food and your hands red and peeling. Consider yourself warned.

I blindly collapsed on my bed, the gnawing pain in my stomach nearly paralyzing. I buried my face into the pillow, letting out a long moan of agitation.  
>I felt like crap.<p>

"Uh, b/n?" a pair of worried blue eyes peeked over from the top bunk, glinting in the faint moonlight.  
>"Yeah?" I tried to sound kinder then I was feeling; after all, I had been a pretty big d*** to my friends these past few days, especially to Armin.<p>

"Are you okay? You haven't been here for the past day, and you look sick." Armin dropped from the upper bunk with surprising grace for someone like him. "Have you eaten? I haven't seen you at the mess hall since you woke up. Eren's been eating with us- I know you aren't eating with heichou."

My stomach rumbled before I could answer, causing me to cringe in embarrassment.  
>Armin smiled gently. "Yeah. Thought so. Be right back."<p>

The blonde padded away silently with a surprising amount of stealth. I sat up and kicked my boots off, not caring where they went. I shrugged out of my jacket; that was all I could take off for now as it was too dangerous to risk removing anymore.

Armin could return at any moment and I didn't want him to catch me in a- compromising- position. It was a good thing I didn't, as the blonde saint quickly returned with a handkerchief wrapped package.

He lightly tossed it to me, and mouthed good night. Inside the bundle were two golden and flaky pastries-still slightly warm. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Armin" I whispered loudly, pushing on the exposed mattress of his bunk.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Thank you."  
>"No problem."<br>"Oh and by the way, I'm sorry for the other day. And today."  
>"That's alright, BN. Good night."  
>"Night."<br>I returned my attention to the food, and practically inhaled it. I was too sleepy to care about savoring something that good. I flopped back on the bed, slightly more satisfied then before. But before long, I drifted off to dreamland.

"Hello dear." The woman leaned down in a graceful way, befitting of a lady. Copious amounts of jewelry dangled off her swanlike neck, and her face was painted with abundant amounts of rouge and lipstick.

"Who are you?" I asked with the childlike innocence of an 8-year old. "Are you one of those street whores big brother Alexi told me about?"  
>"The woman chuckled daintily, yet there was a cruel fakeness in her laugh. Her blue eyes shined menacingly down on me and her blonde curls dangled over my face.<p>

"No, Ahiko. My name is lady Kira. I am going to be your new mommy."  
>"My new mommy!"<br>"Yes." She adjusted my baggy button down shirt, a two-sizes-too-large hand me down of Alexi's, in a meager attempt at a motherly gesture. Her touch seemed too harsh, too rough, as her sharp talon-like nails scraped my exposed flesh.

"Lady Kira?"  
>"Yes?" Her voice was strained.<br>"I don't think I want you to be my new mommy."

She straightened, her gentle façade gone, replaced by the icy cold glare of hers.  
>"Like it or not kid, I will be the queen."<br>"So you don't love my daddy?" I asked, tilting my head.

She flicked a bit of dirt out from under her nail, glaring at me over her hand like I was some sort of bug. "No, not at all."  
>"But aren't married people supposed to love each other? My mommy loved my daddy very very much."<br>"This is called a political marriage. I don't think you would know what that means, so I will tell you. I marry your daddy and I become queen. I get to rule an have a son, guess what?"

"He gets to become king." I answered dutifully.  
>"You are very well versed in politics, I see."<br>"Yup." I rocked back on my heels, eager to be receiving praise from this woman whom I thought had hated me.

"Good for you kid, just stay out of my way." She ruffled my hair, her nails digging into my scalp painfully. She turned and sauntered away. (In the most un-ladylike manner, might I add. I do think Alexi was right. She is a common street whore.) I could tell you one thing- I didn't like that woman.

For the first time in days, I didn't have a nightmare. I woke up feeling refreshed and much less irritated than the previous day. Maybe that was heichou's problem. If he slept more, he might lose that stick up his butt.

The sun was barely over the horizon when I tumbled out of bed, determined not to do anything to make this day worse than it was already going to be. The entire legion had to gather at the main entranceway upon arrival of the royal family- as per military protocol. I was hoping to weasel my way into the back of the crowd and stay hidden but, alas, fate had something else planned.

"B/N, you and Jaeger are expected to stand with me and the squad leaders once the royal family arrives." Heichou instructed while tapping his finger thoughtfully on the desk.  
>"Hurry up and finish your paperwork so we can head down."<br>"Yes heichou." I mumbled, bent over some stray paperwork that I hadn't completed two nights prior.

Within an hour we were gathered at the main gate, the sun beating down torturously upon us as we awaited the arrival of my father, stepmother, and sisters. Groans of annoyance and hushed conversations could be picked out from the crowd. Most people seemed excited- after all it wasn't everyday you got to meet royalty. Others, like Jean, were making their complaints audible, much to everyone's annoyance. My nerves were already pretty snapped; I didn't want to listen to that idiot complain about the weather, or the dust, or the bugs.

"You doing okay, B/N?" Eren leaned over, his face mere inches from mine. "You don't look so good. Is it the heat?"  
>"I'm fine." I attempted a measly smile in order to calm Eren, but he didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a cry of "Look!"<p>

Coming around the bend in front of the survey corps headquarters was an ornate white carriage, trimmed gracefully with gold leaf and porcelain. Four grey stallions in exquisite gold harnesses pulled the contraption. That monstrosity probably cost thousands- more than an average person made in a lifetime. There were people starving and stepmother was wasting funds on this?

"B/N, can you please wipe that look off your face? You look like you are about to murder someone. Look presentable for royalty, at least." Heichou grumbled.

"Yessir."I reluctantly replied and forcefully reshaped my expression into a more… excited one.

A thin footman pulled open the door, and everyone snapped into a salute as my father stepped out of the carriage, dressed simply by the standards of royalty in black trousers and a black waistcoat. His brown hair was thinning out and graying slightly, and he looked older then I had remembered. More beaten-down.

I wanted to rush out of the crowd and hug him, tell him I was okay. But of course, I couldn't do that.

Father extended his hand to a woman, who elegantly stepped out of the carriage in a blur of white muslin and silk. She examined the crowd, her overly-painted lips curling into a small, almost undetectable smile when she noticed me. My heart froze. She couldn't have known it was me... It had to have been a trick of the light... Or perhaps, just my nerves getting to me again...

A young girl sprung out next, her blonde curls escaping from her hair bow and her robin's egg blue dress rumpled. The last one to exit the carriage was a young teenager, dressed in an impeccable white dress, who took the king's hand and exited in the same fashion as my stepmother.

Satisfied the carriage had been emptied, the footman shut the door with an audible bang. Stepmother's eyes narrowed in carefully suppressed annoyance as she whispered something to the man. He bowed in response.

"His majesty King Damien III, her majesty Queen Kira, and their royal highness, princesses Victoria and Elisabeth. It is also with great sorrow that His majesty, King Damien would like to announce that his highness, Prince Ahiko has yet to be found."

My heart twisted a little at that statement- maybe I was a little selfish, running away like that. My father had to be absolutely sick with worry. Or maybe there was no worry left. Maybe he had already given up hope, and all that remained was grief?

The family began striding up the path to the castle, stepmother staring straight ahead as if we were not worth her "precious" time. Victoria and Elisabeth followed behind, Victoria's eyes scanning the crowd with ladylike grace, and Elisabeth bouncing around and grinning at random people. She stopped right in front of me, and smiled broadly.

I froze. _Keep walking child, I'm not here. _I thought desperately to myself.  
>After a few seconds, she began to attract the attention of the other members of the scouting legion, and Victoria. Recognition seemed to pass over her features. I bowed stiffly, dropping my head in an attempt to hide it.<p>

"Highnesses." It felt weird to hear that title coming from my own mouth, directed toward my own sisters.  
>"You look like my big brother Ahiko!" Elisabeth squealed, latching onto my leg. Immediately all eyes turned toward me, including those of my father and stepmother. "Is your name Ahiko?"<p>

Every bone in my body was screaming at me to say yes, to reach down and embrace my sister. Yet, obviously I couldn't.

"No, highness I am very sorry, but my name is not Ahiko." Both Victoria and, surprisingly, Heichou, were watching me with a disbelieving glare.

Heichou couldn't know- could he? The only other person who knew was Petra, my dearly departed best friend. I felt my face go hot from embarrassment. A few whispered bits of conversation were exchanged among the crowd.  
>"He does look like him."<br>"The hair color's all wrong".  
>"How did I not see the resemblance?"<p>

"Now dear, that's very impolite, not to mention un-ladylike to latch onto someone like that." Stepmother pried the blonde child from my leg and sat her down in front of me.  
>"Apologize." She sternly commanded.<br>"Sorry mister." Elizabeth smiled cheerfully up at me, revealing a few missing baby teeth. "We can still be friends though, right? Victoria doesn't play with me anymore like she used to. She says a lady shouldn't run around... Plus my brother is gone. So I get very lonely!"

"Of course, highness." Before I could stop myself, I squatted down to look into her cerulean eyes and ruffled her blonde hair in a manner that was too familiar for a "common person" to be doing. "I'll find some time to play with you. We'll have lots of fun, right?" Stepmother glared at me out of the corner of her eye, her lips curling into her trademark sickly- sweet grin that I knew all too well. In an instant, I realized how fatal that decision was. I stood up slowly, my cheeks burning.

"Well well, my daughter seems quite taken with you." Stepmother gave off a fake little chuckle.

"Would you be so inclined as to act as my daughters' personal guard? You are a member of the special ops squad, am I correct?" She glanced at Levi, who nodded in approval, before returning her piercing glare to me. I could feel Levi's glare boring into the back of my head as they awaited my answer. Suddenly I felt like one of the butterflies on a pin in the case in father's study at the palace. I was trapped, I couldn't breathe. Stepmother knew, and now there was no choice but to play her game.

"I'd be honored to, your majesty." I felt myself speak before I could stop myself


	8. Chapter 8

"There you are highness." I handed Elisabeth a newly made daisy chain. We were sitting amongst a tangle of weeds in the courtyard of the HQ, along with Victoria who was silently embroidering some useless picture of a flower or something equally stupid.

"Yay! Thank you B/N!" my youngest sister smiled, pulling the chain into her mass of blonde curls, tangled with several other chains, like a crown. These two had hardly been here a day, and I was already guilted into the role of playmate. Despite the joy I felt to be playing with Elisabeth, I had more important things to do, that did not put me so near stepmother.

"May I have a word, B/N?" Levi's stoic voice broke me out of my reverie,

Nearly causing me to drop the current chain I was working on.

"Sure." I responded, standing up and brushing my grassy butt off. I winked at Elisabeth as I followed heichou. "I'll be right back." We rounded a corner, with Levi checking behind him to make sure we were alone.

"What's this about?"

He ran his hand through his raven hair, causing my heart to flutter a lit- wait what? That was weird. "I suppose I should tell you that I know everything."

"Wait, you do? How did yo-?" only 4 people, living and dead, knew my secret. Mother, father, brother, and Petra. The realization hit me across the face like a harsh slap. Petra Ral, my best friend had blabbed to heichou. Why? She promised she wouldn't tell! That good for nothing…..

"You seem angry. I suppose I should tell you just how I came to know this oh-so-precious secret your best friend told me."

"What exactly do you know?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just that the crown prince Ahiko who has been missing for years just so happens to be in my squad and just so happens to be a girl." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I came to know this bit of information from "I came to know this bit of information from your friend Petra, right before our last expedition. I always knew that there was something… odd… about you. She only confirmed that suspicion."

"Why did she even tell you?"

"Well B/N, or should I even call you that anymore-"

"Y/N is fine, sir." I met his exasperated glare "Just so long as you call me that in private."

"Well Y/N, your friend Petra cared about you more then you could imagine." His eyes softened at the memory of his lost solder. "She always told me that she regarded you as the sister she never had. Before we left for the last expedition, she pulled me aside, and explained your.. erm.. situation to me. She didn't want to die and leave you all alone without someone who knew." Those words were like an icy wave that instantly purged me of all angry thoughts, and brought back the familiar icy-numb feeling of grief. How could I have thought so low of my friend when all she was trying to do was help me?

For the first time since her death, I let myself cry. I stood there in front of my commander, unable to stop myself as hot tears trailed down my cheeks and my shoulders racked with pathetic sobs. I was melting into a gross pile of hormones. How embarrassing.

A starch white handkerchief was placed in front of my face after what seemed like a mortifying eternity. "Here, take this. I'm sorry- I was never very good at dealing with crying." Levi, apparently decided I wasn't taking the piece of cloth fast enough, pushed it roughly against my face. "Blow." The raven haired man commanded. This gesture was surprisingly kind for someone so cold. I complied; glad to have the disgusting stream of snot and tears removed from my face. He removed the cloth and stared at it, obviously disgusted. "If it's any consolation, Y/N, I miss her too."

"Th-thank you heichou." My voice was all hiccupy from my little display.

"Now, onto what I wanted to discuss with you- come on Y/N, do you honestly think I came over here for you to have a sob fest?" I felt my face redden at the shortie's statement. "Having a girl sleeping in a boy's dormitory is a little, improper." No it was heicou's turn to blush. "I can't risk some kind of scandal, especially with the royal family here."

"So you don't trust me?"

"No, I don't trust a group of teenage boys. Besides, haven't you ever considered the fact that some people may go to the king or queen as soon as they find out you are royalty. If I'm not mistaken, that-"He pointed to my shoulder on which the tattoo was located. "Is a dead giveaway. The reward for your return is so high that many people would love to turn you in at even the slightest indication of your true identity."

"True." I replied. "But I've managed to safeguard my identity for nearly four years. I could do it for another year, or two, or twenty."

Levi squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in annoyance. "I wouldn't doubt that Y/N, but if someone were to find out, the repercussions the Survey corps would suffer would be too detrimental. I can't risk that. That is why I have decided that you are to move into my quarters. If anyone asks why, simply tell them I needed an aide for my paperwork."

"That's fine and dandy and all that Heichou, but don't you think a girl sleeping in a boy's room is a little- improper?" I mimicked Levi's earlier statement.

"I have no interest in brats like you." The raven haired man shot back. "This arrangement is just for the sake of the survey corps. Believe me; I don't want some child invading my private space. I will have have your things sent up to my quarters tonight. Good afternoon, Y/N." With that, Levi turned on his heels and strode away, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

I have to sleep in **heichou's **room? Just the thought of it made my stomach plummet and a warmth creep up on my neck. My heart began beating rapidly. I'm over reacting. This will be fine. I brushed off the strange things my body was doing as anxiety. The one thing that honestly worried me the most was the fact that someone might tip off my stepmother, right? I strode back over to my sisters, putting on a smile in order to mask the pooling feeling of dread in my stomach.

_Woot woot another preview. This isn't the whole chapter. I still have to edit the other part. Band camp gets in the way of life. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I suck, I know. I've been busy with marching band and then highschool started and ugh. So yeah, here's the newest chapter that has taken like 2.5 months to complete -_-_

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us!" Jean grinned lopsidededly ad I plopped my tray down next to him in the dining hall. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were PMS-ing these past few days."

"That's impossible, horse-face." Eren butted in. "Boys don't get periods." Doubt flashed over his face, and he turned to the raven haired girl next to him. "Do they Mikasa?"

"No, they don't. " The girl turned her head toward me. "How was today?"

"Boring. Playing babysitter toward two brats is definitely not my idea of fun."

"I would think so." Jean stabbed some unknown meat on his plate with a fork. "Speaking of brats, where's Armin?"

"Kitchen duty." Eren sighed. "Hey, B/N, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The king and queen want to see some sort of demonstration by the special ops squad, and Mikasa." He added. Mikasa nodded in approval. "It's no secret she's just as good as us. But anyway, Heichou arranged for the four of us to have a little titan killing competition _outside_ the walls with three members of the queen's personal guard."

"Really?" I could feel a genuine grin creeping up on my face. "But really, there's no need for a competition. We already know whose better."

"Hell yeah!"Agreed the brunette.

"B/N, Eren, why don't we meet at the training ground tonight to brush up on our skills?" Mikasa suggested, obviously not as caught up in the excitement as the rest of us. She was always the most level-headed and practical member of our group.

"Aw what about me?" Horse face was obviously feeling left out.

"You can keep score." I nudged him in the arm playfully.

"Oh gee, thanks. Glad to know you think so highly of me." Jean replied.

The sun was just beginning to dip over the horizon when we arrived at the training ground. Pale evening light illuminated the wooden titans in a sinister way.

"Creepy." Eren muttered next to me.

"Yeah."

"Alright! You three ladies ready?" Jean called, his hand gripping the lever that would start the mechanism that made the titans move. "Three, two, one, go!" The odd wooden shapes began jerking around, the sound of rotating gears filling the silence. I leapt up into a tree, and swung from there toward the first titan, my blades easily slicing through the rubber. It continued on like this for a while, with me in my own little world as I sliced through titan after titan.

A sickening thud and crack broke me out of my reverie. "B/N! B/N!" Eren cried. "Mikasa fell!"

"How in the world-"I landed next to the brown haired boy. Mikasa was sprawled out on the ground, her wrist twisted in an unnatural angle, her porcelain features contorted in pain.

"I'm fine.." She choked out.

"No, you are not." I grabbed her by her underarms and pulled her into a sitting position. "I have seen this before- my brother broke his wrist after he fell off his horse. You are going to need to have the bone reset."

Mikasa shook her head in defiance. "We can't tell anyone. If heichou found out we were using the training grounds without permission we would be screwed. Also, I still need to participate in the competition."

'Who cares about a silly competition?" I shot back.

"You didn't know?" Eren looked at me, confusion edging his wide eyes. "If the survey corps doesn't beat the MPs, the government will cut all funding to the survey corps."

"They can't do that!"

"Yes, they can." Mikasa, always the voice of reason chimed in. "The people believe we are worthless and there tax dollars are being wasted. The king is the ultimate law of the land, but he has decided to let us show him we are a good investment."

I had sat through enough lessons and meetings to get that. "I understand, I guess."

"Good." Jean appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "The problem we have now is getting Mikasa patched up without the corporal finding out and skinning our hides to use as a bed covering."

"Point taken, horse face." I replied. "I think I know what to do. When I was 8, my cat's leg broke, and my dad showed me how to fix it. Doing it on a human shouldn't be much harder."

"But-" Eren began.

"No buts." I turned my attention to the raven haired girl, who was getting paler by the second. "Are you okay with me doing this?"

"Yeah, sure." She gasped out. The pain must be getting pretty intense.

"Good. Horse face, Eren"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever. _You two_ go find some spare cloth up at the castle. I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes B/N." Eren and Jean flew off toward HQ.

"This might hurt a little." I took Mikasas's wrist and began gently pressing on it with my thumb, in order to feel where the bone was. Other then a small gasp, she kept pretty quiet. The bone broke pretty cleanly, so all we would need was a splint. "Your right hand is dominant, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You'll just have to try to not use this one. It shouldn't be too hard. You are the famous Mikasa Ackerman after all." She managed a small smile. "Once the boys come back, I'll set the bone. Easy-peasy." I hope I sounded more confident then I was; I had only done this once before.

Eren and Jean soon returned, both their arms heavily laden with gauze.

"Hanji was out, so we helped ourselves." Eren explained. I couldn't help but giggle lightly at their enthusiasm.

"Thank you, but I don't think I need _that _ much gauze." I pulled a strip from Jean's arms that looked like it would be about the right size and set to work.

"Oi, brat I knew you would be up to no good." Heichou stood on the main stairway, leaning against the rail, his arms crossed in superiority as our haggard group trodded through the entrance. Bits of dirt and dried sweat were clinging to us from our rigorous exercise on the maneuver gear. "Where have you been?" I blushed, knowing fully well that heichou's comment was directed at me.  
>"I was not 'up to no good', Heichou, and besides there's no rule about being out after dark." I sighed.<p>

A shadow seemed to pass over his face as he ran his hand through his immaculate hair in annoyance. "You seem to be the ringleader, B/N, so I'll let the rest of them go." He made a motion with his hand like he was shooing some animal. "You" He jabbed a finger at me "Come on."

"Yes, heichou." I followed the dark haired corporal up the steps, nearly tripping over my feet to keep up with his brisk pace. I was getting out of shape. Soon we reached a hallway that I recognized as the special operations hallway- this was were Petra, Olou, Eld and Gunther had had there rooms. Each member of the squad was supposed to have their own room, but there were only 5 in this hallway, and no vacant rooms when I had joined. I didn't know Petra well enough at the time to split a room with her, and it felt awkward to ask one of the guys to share, so I opted for the bunkhouse. Even though I didn't live with them, the special operations squad had felt like family.

I could still hear Eld and Gunther bickering over this-and-that, and Olou making smart-mouthed comments, only to scream seconds later as Petra slapped his cheek in frustration. I sniffled quietly.

We soon came to a halt in front of a standard wooden door. There were dozens of doors like this in the castle, but this one was different. It was always a mystery to everyone- even the special ops squad. No one but heichou knew what was behind that door, in his room. Some said it was neat, like his. Others said he had some deep, dark secret he protected behind that door. Olou even went so far as to suggest he kept a herd of llamas in there, for his 'amusement'. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about what heichou's room was like, but I was sure I had a good idea. That man is pretty easy to figure out.

Heichou slid a brass key into the lock and turned it with a satisfying _click _and swung the door open. Like I said, I was not at all surprised at what heichous room looked like. It was sparsely furnished, with only wardrobe, a bed, a table, and a small settee. The room didn't even look lived-in, with the exception of an off white teacup, with a chipped rim and half the handle missing.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Heichou snapped, not even looking up from his task of arranging blankets into some form of a nest on t the settee.

"The cup." I moved toward it to give some indication as to what I was talking about.

"Nothing. Get away from there; it's time for you to go to bed."

"Gee, _mom."_

"Shut it, brat."


	10. Chapter 10

_Wooowwww okay so I just looked back over this whole story and realized.. I've written myself into a lot of plot holes. _

_Yeah so this is more of a mini chapter, a kind of late Christmas gift for you all (:_

_Enjoy your sexy heichou _

Despite the lumpiness of the couch, or the stiffness of the blankets heichou provided for me, it was actually quite nice in his room. I found myself breathing easier, the usual images that flashed through my brain as I was trying to sleep were gone. Being near Levi- humanity's strongest- was what was making me feel safe right? After all, who wouldn't want such a strong- not to mention handsome- _Holy shit what am I thinking?!_ I mentally kicked myself for thinking such thoughts. Levi? No way would I ever have any sort of romantic feelings for him, that shorty. Those heart palpitations and breathlessness I felt could be attributed to the anger I felt thinking about that annoying entity of sadisim.

I snuggled down deeper into my little nest, content. Even though stepmother was halfway across the castle, I felt safe. Sadly, that feeling would not last.

_Oh B/N, look at you! _I was laying on the ground, my vision slowly darkening. I didn't need my vision to recognize the voice, however. It had been present in my dreams many times before.

_You know, you could have just stayed in the castle, where it was safe. _All I could see was a wall- wait- I was outside the wall? Panic overtook me as bile rose in my throat. I gasped for air. **I was going to die. **

_But you just haddd to do it. _The vile woman drug out the last syllable of the word, as if it were a knife she were slowly dragging down my skin just to torture me. I tried to raise my arms, to coverm my ears and drown out the sound of her voice, but they wouldn't respond. I let out a scream of pain and terror . My arms were no longer there.

"Y/N! Y/N!" Someone was shaking me. Hard. "Goddamnit wake up brat. You'll wake up half of the castle!"

I peeled open my eyes, still stuck together by sleep. "He-heicou?" I managed to hiccup as I gasped for breath.

"Holy hell what has gotten into you?" Concern etched Levi's shadowy eyes. "You sounded like you were being skinned alive."

"I- I had a nightmare."

"Well it's just that, a nightmare." My gaze traveled down from Levi's face as he spoke, and came to rest on his chest. The top half of his white nightshirt was unbuttoned, and I could see the toned muscles of his abdomen even in the murky light.

"For the love of Sina…" He glared at me, causing me to revert my gaze back up to his face like some frightened child who had just been caught with their hand inside the cookie jar. Why did I do that? "We can't have you like this tomorrow…"

"Why?"

"Didn't Eren tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About the Queen's proposition."

"Oh yes!" Dread pooled in my stomach. "That's… Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Levi ran his hands through his raven hair in exasperation. I've noticed he had been doing this a lot more recently. Poor Heichou.

"I guess I should try to fall asleep then."

"No." The firmness in Heichou's voice startled me. "If you wake up from another dream, then both of us will get no sleep. We can't have that."

"What should I do then?"

"You can sleep in my bed"

_I'm gonna leave you guys off there. I really have no freakin idea how to write what comes next (It's not smut, just fluffly fun time) Soooooooooo yeah. _


	11. Chapter 11

_So here's the continuation of that last chapter (: Enjoy _

"Wha-What?" I stammered, obviously shocked by the Corpral's proposition.

"Don't act deaf brat, you heard me." Levi responded in his usually sharp manner. What was his reasoning behind this?

"Are you just going to gape at me like this?" He was obviously getting impatient. Without warning he scooped me up into his arms.  
>"H-heichou?" I had completely lost control of my brain. A mantra of <em>holy hell holy<em> **hell** kept cycling through my brain. I was in the Lance corpral's arms. Not necessarily in the romantic sense that the other female members of the scouting legion fantasized over- right? I didn't like this- I kept telling myself. But he was so warm, and smelled musky- and his arms- they were lean and muscular, a product of years of swinging on his maneuver gear, and his chest- it was firm and I could feel the outline of muscles through his thin cotton nightshirt. I couldn't help but close my eyes and begin to give into sleep as he crossed the room to place me on his bed. I whimpered at the loss of contact and warmth as he placed me on the cooler sheets.

"Greedy brat." The slate-eyed midget muttered in a tone I had never heard before, nor could I have fathomed would come from the lance corporal's mouth, as he laid down next to me. In some sort of sleep deprived act of stupidity I pulled myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and sighing loudly in contentment. What was I thinking?

"Like I said, you really are greedy brat."

"Mhm"

In an un-Levi like act of kindness, he returned my gesture, surprisingly enough. I was honestly to sleepy to respond.

Just as I was entering dreamland, he pressed his lips to my hair and whispered. "You really don't know what you do to me, do you brat."

The morning sky was a slate grey, an ominous, stormy color that perfectly matched the pair of eyes I stared into groggily as I awoke.

"So I see you've finally decided to wake your ass up."

"Yesssir" I quickly detangled myself from the body next to mine, the realization of how I had acted last night hitting me like a ton of bricks.

**I would never live this one down. **

Surprisingly enough, Levi sat up and stared at me in a soft manner. "I guess I should have phrased that differently, but if you don't get up, we'll be late."

"Oh yeah." I had forgotten what today was.

His eyes were still trained on me as I got up to stretch out my sleepy limbs and head toward the door. "Did you have any nightmares?" I stopped, and turned to face Levi. His gaze sent a sweeping, burning like sensation from my face to my toes.

"No."

"That's good, Y/N." He answered simply. Thinking he was done, I turned and continued on my way out the door. Dear God, what is up with me?

The sky had nearly cleared, and was now a brilliant blue. It was a serene, pretty picture, and quite the contrast to the titans, banging on the wall beneath us.

"Disgusting." Heichou whispered next to me. The very sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine, as I remembered what had transpired earlier.

Levi, Eren, Mikasa and Myself were surrounded by several members of the survey corps and the garrison, who had come out to witness the spectacle. Stepmother, father and my two sisters sat a little ways away, on dining chairs that stepmother had no doubt requested. Her pale skin was still painted up like a whore's, and she wore a white dress with matching lace gloves. In her lap sat a dainty pair of binoculars, the same pair she took with her every time we went to the theater. She was surrounded by a group of lean men, all aristocratic in manner wearing 3dmg and looking quite uncomfortable in it. Her personal guard.

Both of my sisters sat in their best day dresses, the pictures of youthful grace and elegance. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Elizabeth must have noticed me, because she began jumping up and down and screaming.

"B/N! B/N! Come here!"

Stepmother stared at her in disdain, as Victoria attempted to calm the energetic child.

The crowd around me parted as I made my way toward my family.

"You called, higness?" I bowed deeply, trying hard to avoid my stepmother's gaze which I knew was trained on me.

"I have something to give you!" Elizabeth seemed excited as she rummaged through her pockets. "Here!" She shoved a white square of cloth in my face obviously excited. "Look on the back! Victoria taught me how to embroider your name!" In a child's shaky stitches, B/N was sewn into the cloth. "I read in a book once that ladies gave knights their handkerchiefs before a joust as a good luck charm before a joust" She smiled brightly "So I made you one!"

I couldn't help but smile back as I placed it in my breast pocket. "I will do my best for you then, highness." I bowed. "Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my team."

"What was that about?" Mikasa questioned as I retuned.

"Nothing."

Levi turned to face us, his eyes set in a fierce gaze. "Now listen, I would hope all of you realize the severity of this, correct?" We nodded. "The fate of the legion rests on our shoulders. However, don't do anything stupid- got that Jeager?" He glared at Eren. "No transformations. I don't want any of you to get injured, or killed. Don't throw away your life on some silly mission." We all nodded in understanding. "But that doesn't mean you aren't expected to go out there and give the Military Police hell."

We all saluted him fiercely.

"Yessir!"

"The king is ready! You may begin!"

We jumped off the wall together, the mouths of the titans zooming closer and closer.

I sent out a hook above me. It made contact with the wall, and I braced my feet against the surface to slow me to a halt. I pushed off, swinging out and over the heads of the beasts below. I latched my gear onto the shoulder of a titan. The stupid beast didn't even know what hit it as I took as chunk out of the area on the back of it's neck.

As I flew off the body of the titan, I took a moment to observe what was going on around me. Mikasa was doing fairly well, despite her hand. Levi and Eren were both doing excellent, as usual. The queen's guard wasn't doing so well. They had only taken one titan down between the five of them. I attached myself to the back of another titan. This one was marginally more intelligent then the other one. It reached it's meaty hand back in order to try and grab me I suppose. I easily sliced through it's fingers as I hit it's neck. Two down.

It continued on like this for a while, until I hear a scream behind me. Mikasa was encased in the hand of a titan, her face a pale white.

"Mikasa!" I cried in terror. I could not lose another friend. Without thinking I launched myself at the beast, slicing through it's wrist. It dropped Mikasa in a heap with it's fast decomposing hand.

"Run!" I called to her as I flew to the ground. "Run now!"

"B/N!" She screamed "Look out!"

Before I could move, the remaining hand of the titan reached down and grabbed me around the waist, crushing my maneuver gear against my legs and embedding little shard of metal into my flesh.

"B/N!" I heard Eren cry from behind me.

"Eren don't!" Heichou's voice called out. He was probably trying to transform. I thought to myself- wait a minute! Struggled against the grip of the beast, futilely trying to pull one arm out. I couldn't. I was going to die.

Yellow teeth filled my vision as a felt a crack in my shoulder, and then an overwhelming pain. I reached around for my side as I rolled down the throat of the titan. My side wasn't there. The pain hit me like a wave. I concentrated on transforming- something I hadn't done in years. My intention was clear- I had to get out of here.

Everything went black


	12. Chapter 12

When my eyes opened, I was standing above all of the titans and my comrades. Beneath my feet was the remains of the titan that had nearly taken my life, and above me was the crowd of solders and my family, all staring with their mouths agape at what had just happened. I looked down at myself- I was in a titan's body. But this one was- different from the one I had before. Most titan bodies reflect the gender of the shifter. Not mine. It was a male body, with rippling muscles like Eren's.

"Well what are you just standing there for?" Stepmother spoke. "Kill him! He's a traitor to the crown." Suddenly I felt cool air strike my skin as I was pulled out of the boiling body of the titan.

"L-Levi." I gaped, breathless at the face above mine.

"It's alright. I won't let them kill you." He spoke softly. "But now we have to get out of here." Mikasa and Eren were already scaling the walls, along with the queen's personal guard. Before I could speak, Levi scooped me up and began scaling the wall, out of the reach of the titans. I cursed myself. How could I have been so stupid? We may have killed titans, but we sure as hell are going to be disbanded after my stunt.

I was deposited on the cold stone of the wall, right in front of stepmother. I pulled my aching body up to look her in the eye. My side had regenerated, but the loss of blood had left me weak and pale.

"State your name." Her icy eyes stared into mine.

"B/N"

"You and I both know what a pile of rubbish that is." She grasped my shirt in her fist. "Your _real_ name."

"I said it already. B/N." I drew out the last syllable in agitation. I was cornered.

"Fine then." She yanked on my collar, popping half the buttons and exposing my shoulder. I heard a gasp from the crowd around us.

"Ahiko?" My father stepped forward, almost in disbelief.

I wanted to acknowledge him, I really did, but I had to focus on the task at hand- avoiding arrest. Because I left the castle and shirked from my duty, I was now a traitor.

"Ahiko Jarjayes, crown prince and heir to the throne, you are now under arrest as a traitor to the kingdom and your people, and you shall be stripped of your title." Stepmother's red lips formed a tight lipped smile. She had won. Her guards grabbed my wrists, painfully.

"Hey, hey. He's just a kid." A familiar orange haired solder stepped out from the crowd in a garrison uniform.

"Izumi!" I called in surprise.

"Oh yes. His grace has returned." Stepmother condescendingly spoke. "I do suppose you know you are a wanted criminal, yes?"

"Yeah. Those wanted posters were a pretty good indication." Before stepmother could react, he knocked the two guards holding me out. "Hey lil sis." He whispered as he slung me over his shoulder. "Well, see ya." With that, he jumped off the wall and into the city.

"Brother-"

"Don't worry sis. I got this." Just as we were about to explode onto the ground, Izumi pulled us up on his 3dmg. We landed in a soft pile of hay behind the survey corps barn. "Can you run?" We could already hear the sounds of solders flying off the walls in hot pursuit of us.

"I think so." I shakily stood up.

"Good. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and drug me through he path out of the survey corps castle. We could already hear the solders closing in on us.

"I think they need a little- distraction." My brother smiled deviously as he pulled me into an alleyway.

"What are you doing?" I must've been speaking to thin air because he produced a matchbook from his pocket. "Oh no." I mentally groaned as he struck it on his boot, and threw it on the ground.

"C'mon."

When the military police found us we were a singed, sweaty mess. My lungs were burning from the smoke I had inhaled. Izumi's little distraction turned into a full blown fire that engulfed nearly half the city. Thankfully no one was hurt, except for us.

"What in Sina's name were you two doing!" Now it was my father's turn to berate us, as we sat in his quarters.

"It was my idea." My brother meekly raised his hand.

"Yeah but I went along with it." I spoke up in Izumi's defense.

"I think you both really are criminals." Stepmother smiled deviously before my father had a chance to respond. "You should stay in the dungeons until we put you on trial, Higness and Your grace. She mocked. "Dan, Ben," She turned to the two men standing against the wall. "Go lock these two up."

The two nodded their heads and grabbed us roughly by the arm.

"Hey." My voice cracked a little from the smoke I had inhaled earlier.

"Don't you think this is a little excessive dear?" Father grabbed stepmother's shoulder gently. "After all, they are just kids."

"No, I maintain my position. Well what are you just standing there for?" Stepmother shooed her thugs away. "Go. Take them away." The two men complied, and pulled us roughly down the hall, and down the main steps.

"B/N!" I turned my head around to try and see who was calling me. It was Jean. "What's going on?" I managed to smile weakly before I was thrust forward and down a set of dark stairs.

I had only been to the dungeons once, to visit Eren, and I didn't remember it being a pleasant place. It wasn't. It was dark, and damp. I shivered- I hadn't noticed my jacket was gone. I could hear scurrying nearby. Rats. How Eren managed to sleep down here was beyond me.

An empty cell near the back was thrust open and we were thrown in roughly. There was nothing in it- it had just a dirt floor. We were the farthest cell down the hall from Eren- I had been clinging to some hope that they would put us next to my green eyed friend.

"Sonofa-" I heard my brother swear next to me. "I'm so sorry I got us into this Y/N."

I smiled weakly "It's alright. My stupidity would have landed me here anyway."

"Nah. I think I would've got here first." Izumi sighed and stretched his legs out. "So how have you been lately sis?"

"Pretty good." I stretched out next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Same ol' same ol' ."

"Like what?"

"I got promoted to squad Levi, and apparently I'm one of the best."

Izumi ruffled my hair. "That's my Y/N."

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Hey wasn't Levi that one guy with the black hair?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Izumi sighed and gazed at the ceiling. "You should have seen the way he looked when you got eaten."

"How did he look?" Knowing heichou, he was probably dancing up and down.

"Sad. Like your dad looked when Mother died." My brother wrapped his arm around me. "It was like his heart had been ripped in two."

So that was what Heichou meant last night.. Here comes that weird warm feeling again…

"Well I have a question for you." I tried to lighten the mood.

"What?"

"Why were you in a garrison uniform?"

I'm a master sneak." Izumi grinned. "Now why don't you give the master sneak some time to plan our escape."

"Yeah like you did such a good job before. Who knows? Maybe next time we'll be lucky enough to earn a hanging." I smiled genuinely as Izumi's face went dark. "I'm joking you numbskull."

I snuggled further into my brother's side. It felt strange- just last night I had been safely wrapped in Levi's arms, and tonight I was shivering in a dungeon as my brother attempted to plan our escape.

"Hey… Y/N" My brother broke the silence after a while. "I know you probably don't know why it happened and I don't want to pressure you but…. What was the deal with that titan earlier?"

"What titan?"

"The one you transformed into."

"Stepmother. She experimented on me after you had left."

"Why that whore.." Izumi's body tensed. "And your father never did anything?"

"He didn't know. He was busy, and I figured it would all work out in the end. I just wanted stepmother to love me I guess." I explained.

Izumi balled his hands into fists. "You never told me!"

"I thought I could just put it behind me." I sighed. "I thought I could forget about it. It really wasn't something I wanted to remember."

Izumi was quiet for a while. I thought he had forgotten about the subject but I was proven wrong. "Well, I'm glad stepmother did it. If she hadn't, you wouldn't be alive."

"I guess it backfired on her."

"Yeah." Izumi smiled. "I'm really glad it did."

_SOOOOOOO There you guys go. I think I updated like 3 times in the past 24 hours- I'm on a roll (: _


	13. Chapter 13

I wasn't sure what time it was, or how long we'd been stuck in this godforsaken cell. Probably not that long. Izumi had since succumbed to exhaustion, and was now breathing softly next to me, and shivering every few seconds. The sun had most likely set, as the temperature had dropped massively from the chill of earlier.

My lungs still burned, and I'm sure my brother was feeling the same way I did. Normally I would have been back to my normal health, with the whole titan regeneration thing, but my body had sustained too much trauma. My side was back, but that didn't mean I wasn't healed on the inside. This sucked.

My mind began to drift, due to the lack of stimulation. What was stepmother going to convince my father to do with us? Was I _really _stripped of my title? **Crown Prince-** growing up, I had wanted nothing to do with those two words. Now, I felt petrified facing the fact that I might not have the security or leverage against stepmother that those words brought, no matter how minute it had been. Father might be able to bend the rules a bit for me- but what about Izumi? He was only a duke, the son of a lowly knight and pesant with no claim to nobility other then his father's success and my title. He was a wanted criminal, a thief and a kidnapper: A traitor in the eyes of the law. He could very well be imprisoned- or worse.

The soft sound of footsteps on the hard earthen floor broke my train of thought.

"Y/N?" A soft pair of e/c eyes peered between the bars of the cell. Father.

I slowly detangled myself from my brother, careful not to wake him. "Daddy?" I whispered, reaching my hand out. My father returned the gesture, squeezing my smaller hands in his.

"I'm so sorry Y/N." He sighed. Here was a man who carried the weight of humanity on his shoulders, apologizing to his pathetic, selfish little daughter. "I have failed your dear mother."

I was shocked by his words. They felt like a slap to the face. "No, no you haven't." I whispered in a vain attempt to keep my voice from cracking and my tears from spilling over. "I'm a horrible, selfish child. I thought I could just run away, and not have to deal with my responsibilities." That was half true. I couldn't divulge to my father the other reason for my leaving- that his wife, the woman he had come to care for, had been and surely still is intent on killing me, in order to place one of her daughters on the throne.

I would very well step down and allow Victoria or Elizabeth to take over as heir if I did not know what the title entails. As queens, they would have to find a king to rule along side them. Stepmother would most likely choose one of the filthy old nobles of Sina to fill in that position. And then, she would rule from the shadows, using my sisters as her puppets. I couldn't allow that to happen- it would most certainly be a death sentence for humanity. I couldn't do that to my people or to my sisters. I always knew I would have to return, deep down inside. I guess running away was like a vacation of sorts- I was away from the woman who was intent on killing me, and free from the posh prison known as the palace.

My father smiled a little, the corners of his wrinkled mouth turning up. His smile wasn't as bright as I remembered- he was older, and foreign. "I'm just glad to have you back, Y/N. There's no need to apologize." He gave my hand one final squeeze. "Kira and I have determined there is to be a trial tomorrow for you and your brother. I wish you luck, dearest daughter." With that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving me with a pit in my stomach and a broken-up, retched feeling.

"Get _up_." A harsh voice growled as it's owner rattled the bars of our cell. I gently nudged my sleeping brother. He was still shivering, despite his unnatural warmth.

"Izumi."

"Yeah."

"Get up." He pulled himself up with what looked like a great effort. My brother was pale, and swayed like he was drunk. That wasn't good.

"We have ou-" My sentence was cut off by the harsh noise that came from my throat. I went into a coughing fit, my body shaking and spasming as I covered my mouth with my hands, and wiped the unknown liquid on my pants. _Ew. _"Our trial today." I smiled, trying to reassure my weak looking brother. I knew he was worse off than I was. I had to be strong for him, like he was for me. It was the least he deserved.

"Get a move on brats!" The door to the cell swung open. We ambled out, like animals being led to slaughter. Slowly and unsure.

Thankfully they did not handcuff us. We were saved a tiny shred of dignity as we were marched into the dining hall that they had converted into a makeshift courtroom. Father and stepmother sat at the center of the room, on a high table and bench. The spectators to this scene- my scouting legion comrades sat off to the side of the room on the dining tables that had been pushed up against the wall. Some stood. I spotted a cluster of my friends from the 104th. Christa, Mikasa, and Armin offered me small smiles of encouragement. Jean waved like some sort of maniac. Eren simply stared at me blankly, his face a pale white. He was probably reminded of his own, recent experience in a courtroom.

Erwin, Hanji, and the rest of the squad leaders, including Levi-heichou all stood along the back wall, their faces somber and for a good reason. The fate of the scouting legion rested in the outcome of this trial. I couldn't help but stare at Levi, to try to get a little bit of a reaction from him. He had consumed my thoughts last night after father had left. I was left to muse over his words "You don't know what you do to me brat." I had come to the conclusion that his words were true for me as well. He had no clue how crazy he made me, thinking about him, and setting my face on fire every time I saw him. This time his face was unmoving and stoic. Our gazes met for the briefest of a second, casing my heart to flutter.

_I can't have this distraction. _I moved my eyes forward, focusing not on Levi, or the growing pain in my abdomen, but on my brother. He was obviously getting worse. He was shaking and looked pale. I placed my hand on his shoulder, allowing him to lean on me a tiny bit.

"Ahiko Jarjayes, Crown Prince and heir to the throne of humanity and Izumi Magnskold, Duke of the eastern territory and Karalnese, are both charged with the highest crime in the land. Treason to the crown." Father spoke each word carefully, trying to sound as serious as possible. He was holding back emotion.

"As well as the heinous betrayal to your people of shirking from your positions, Ahiko possesses the ability to transform into a titan, a secret he most likely had been keeping even in his time in the castle. He is a danger to humanity." Stepmother's lips curled into a sinister grin. She had carefully worded that in order to make me out to be the criminal. "Would you mind then, Ahiko, telling us how you came to acquire such an- **unusual **talent? Or perhaps, it was inherited? From your mother?" That woman knew how to strike a nerve. I could feel all the eyes of the courtroom on me, awaiting my answer.

"I find it quite distressing that you would accuse my dear mother of being a titan." I was trying to suppress the rage that threatened to bubble up with every word. "It seems very alarming that you have forgotten how exactly I 'acquired this talent'?" Now it was stepmother's turn to stew as she sat back, her lips pressing into a delicate line but her eyes alight with rage.

"I will drop that question for now." She had carefully dodged a bullet. "However, we shouldn't forget that your brother stole you from the castle."

Was this a game to this vile woman? "I went willingly." Izumi looked like he was about to speak. I shot him a look and tightened my grip on his shoulder as he swayed even more.

"You were not at an age to determine if you should or should not have left. You have just admitted that you are guilty of treason."

"I never really den-" Another cough ripped out of my throat, this one worse then the last one. I caught a glimpse of my hand as I pulled it away from my mouth. It was smeared with red. I quickly wiped it on my pant, hoping nobody would notice the fresh blood amongst the dried spots on my pants. "Pardon me. I wasn't denying that I was a traitor." I stared at stepmother defiantly. "Can't we finish this trial already?" Izumi was getting worse by the second. I could feel the tremors of his body underneath my hand that he was so desperately trying to control.

"We-" Father began. Stepmother cut him off.

"No." She turned to Izumi. "Is it true that you have stolen an estimated 10,000 silver coins from various nobles?"

My brother nodded his orange head. "Yes."

Stepmother smiled. "Now the trial can be over, dear Ahiko." She eyed us like she was getting bored. "The gallows, for both of you." The room gasped. I would have looked around, but my eyes remained fixated on stepmother. Victoria and Elizabeth….

"Dear, that punishment seems a little too severe." Father eyed stepmother. "I'm going to have to disagree with you on this dear."

I coughed yet again, pain shooting through my abdomen. I wiped my hand on my pants.

"Ahiko and Izumi, if you two agree to return to your positions, I will pardon you." Father stared at us, his eyes pleading.

Before Izumi could say anything, I responded. "Yes."

"Then I pardon both of you." My brother didn't respond, instead he stared blankly ahead. I bowed.

"Thank you." Father and Stepmother left, followed by a slow trickle of solders. I stood in the center of the room dumbly, trying to hold my brother up. This sentence was awful, worse then death. We would both stay caged for the rest of our lives. I almost wanted to run to father, and ask him for the gallows. That would have been better then this.

"Izumi?" My brother's weight was becoming overbearing. His eyes were fluttering closed. Suddenly the room was spinning. The fire in my abdomen was becoming greater, nearly consuming my body. I wanted to scream. "Izumi? Stand up!"

Everything seemed to happen slowly. I felt a crushing weight above me, pushing me down. The room was nearly empty. Eren and my friends remained, as well as Heichou. The floor was getting closer. I could see heichou striding toward me.

I fell into the welcoming darkness.

_Phew that was a long one. I left you with another cliffhanger. Reader-chan seems to keep on getting sick or injured or blacking out. She's a magnet for trouble. First it was the expedition, then the exhaustion, then the titan, and now the fever. This is cliché to the 10__th__ power. I have also noticed that when I transfer my stories from MS word to FF, some of the spelling and such has been messed up. So please, if you find any spelling errors, let me know, k? (:_

_Well happy new year and all that. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello my dears. I'm not sure when I'm going to update after this.. Christmas break ends on Monday, and I have several other things going on, like band auditions, festival, and a church trip. I also have several finals before the new semester for my semester-long classes -_-_

_I hope you all had a good Christmas break/winter break/Christmas time. I'll stop my ramblings here. You don't want to know about me, do you? You're here for the (mis)adventures of reader-chan and Levi (; _

To be blunt, everything hurt. The pain was almost as excruciating as what I felt after the last expedition. Even the darkness that had once been my only escape was now like a hellfire. I could hear people bustling around me as I slipped in and out of conciousness.

"Oh, Ahiko."

"He'll be fine, it's the brother we're not sure about."

"Oh Maria B-I mean Ahiko. Look at the mess you're in."

"Yeah, quite the pile of …"

"Can it horse face! You're in the presence of the king!"

"Did I _ask _for your opinion corncob?"

When I finally was able to fight my way awake, my bedside was empty. I rolled over and waved my arm above my face. Wait- why was my shirt red? Someone had changed me!

"Glasseswas sworn into secrecy." A familiar voice made me jump.

"He-heichou." I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. That man had a way for reading other people's thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He was reclined in a chair, His ankle hooked over his leg and his arm strewn over the back of the chair in a relaxed fashion. His appearance was slightly ruffled, like he hadn't changed in a while. This entire scenario was quite uncharacteristic for heichou.

"I'm fine." I replied back meekly. "How's Izumi?"

Heichou sighed and ran his hand through his already mussed locks, a habit I had noticed he had developed when annoyed or worried. "He's… Stable. Just sleeping."

"What do you mean 'stable'?" I cocked my head curiously to the side.

The raven haired man yawned. " His fever hasn't gone down for the past five days. He was awake on the first, but Glasses just can't get his fever down."

"Oh." I responded softly.

Levi's slate eyes drifted upward like he was contemplating something. "You gave us all quite the scare."

"All?"

"You should have seen Horse-face. He was practically seizing when they carried you and your brother out."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Jean. "He's ridiculous."

Levi nodded in agreement. "They remind me of some friends of mine."

"Like Hanji or commander Erwin?"

"You wouldn't know them." The tone of his voice wasn't necessarily sharp, but it carried an undercurrent of warning not to press the issue any farther. I obliged, not wanting to have the man storm out.

The conversation seemed to drop off after that. Despite my _many _lessons in conversation from my tutor, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey, Y/N." Levi leaned forward, his elbow propped up on his leg. "What was the deal with that titan?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think it was nothing, brat." Hiechou's tone grew sharp.

"I'll explain later. Right now I won't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Do I need to explain? I would think you of all people would understand my reason. "

"And that reason is?"

"The person who is responsible for this is powerful enough to have anyone who knows out of the question. Permanently."

Heichou sat back, as if contemplating my words. "Fair enough." He smoothed out a wrinkle in his coat with his calloused hand. "How old are you?"

I was taken aback a little at his question. "I thought it would be public knowledge. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not really big on things like that. You're young, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Y/A."

Levi eyed me for a second, his steely eyes giving no hint as to what he was thinking. "You're mature. More than others your age. Just look at Jean."

"Yeah." Was all I could answer.

"You seem to carry a lot for someone so young. I'm impressed to be honest."

"Impressed?" Heichou was not one to waste words, nor was he one to throw complements around like that. "Well how old are you?"

"32"

"That's old." I teased. "I'm surprised you don't have any grey hair."

"You just can't take a complement, can you brat." Levi half-growled, his feathers obviously ruffled. "You have to make it some joke."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Goodnight Y/N."

I felt like I was slapped as heichou got up and headed toward the door.

Before I could stop myself, I called out to the raven haired man. "Wait!"

Levi turned around, obviously as surprised as I was by what had just come out of my mouth. He didn't answer me, he just simply cocked his head to the side in a _what_ kind of fashion.

I stared down at my toes, my face burning. "Cant you…. can't you stay?"

He sighed. "I suppose I can. Move over."

"What?"

"Move over."

"But what if someone sees?"

"What if you shut up and go to sleep?"

I complied to heichou's demand and slid over to the other side of the infirmary cot. I felt his weight on the other side. Despite being so short, he was well built. I could feel my face burning a thousand different shades of red.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Heichou stated plainly. "Move over more."

"I..I can't. I'm at the edge."

"Fine." Heichou moved closer, so close that our two bodies were touching. "You know, If you laid on your side this would work out better."

I complied, and turned to face Levi. His slate orbs stared into mine. I felt like I was plummeting from the wall on my 3DMG with Izumi again. I squeezed my eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop this weird feeling.

"What? Why are you making that face?" Heichou's warm breath sent shivers throughout my body as the ghost of each word fluttered against my cheek. I pried my eyes open, only to be met with a "Hmn." From Levi.

He laid his arm across my hips lazily and closed his own eyes.

"Sleep." It was more of a command then a request, one which I was happy to oblige.

The calloused fingers that had smoothed his jacket earlier began tracing small circles on the small of my back. I let out a gasp of surprise that was more of a whisper. The contact was soothing. Soon I was lulled into sleep.

_Oh boy oh boy. I think you got yoself an almost bae. It's complicated, right (; I couldn't really think of anything except for some Levi-reader fluffeh time c: I'm hopeless. I've never even been in a relationship. I think I'm reading too much fanfiction. Oh well. As usual, if you find any spelling mistakes, please let me know (: _


	15. Chapter 15

_Woot wooot new chapter. I honestly have no clue were I am going with this. -_- I need to come up with an "ending" sometime soon. I have some things in mind, but I dunno. Anyway, here's more hot heichou.(I know- Levi's last name is Ackerman, but he'll always be Rivalle to me.)_

"Y-Ahiko! What are you doing?" My father's face was above me, bright red and half screaming. "What in Sina's name is this!"

For a moment, I was taken aback, not remembering where I was. Then I felt the weight of heichou next to me.

"Nothing father." I sat up abruptly.

"Nothing?" He questioned. I trained my eyes on the sheets, counting the number of rough woolen fibers I saw as a kind of distraction.

"Your majesty, I can assure you that-" Heichou's smooth voice was cut off by my father.

"Corporal, I want my child to answer me." 10 fibers…..

"Yes, your majesty." Was that all he could say?

"Then you are dismissed."

I afforded myself a glance at the small man next to me. His cheeks were tinged slightly red as he responded with a courteous "Yes your Majesty." And left. Once heichou had vacated the room, my father resumed his questioning. 20 fibers..

"I'll ask you again. What was that?" His tone was laced with anger.

"Nothing." I repeated blankly. 24 fibers…

He backed up, and began pacing. 28 fibers…. "Does he know?"

"What?" I was broken out of my reverie.

"Does. He. Know." I knew it was no use lying.

"Yes." I managed to choke out, bracing myself for my father's impending fury.

My father sighed, wiping his forehead with his palm. I was taken aback by this gesture- I expected him to blow up in anger. "I suppose I knew something like this would eventually happen. Who is Corporal Rivalle to you?"

I looked up suddenly. "I don't know." Was that a lie? Maybe I _did_ know. What was that feeling in my abdomen last night? And why was I feeling so warm? I had to be more decisive. I had to _think_. I just couldn't- every time I pictured Levi my brain stopped working.

My father must have seen the distress on my face. "I think you do know." His tone was becoming gentler, more understanding. "However- you must remember. In the eyes of the public and your stepmother and sisters, you are a prince. A boy. You are to grow older, become king, and find a wife. I understand this- you are only responding to the urges every girl feels at this age." He stared at me solemnly. "You promised you wouldn't shirk from your duty."

My father had delivered me an ultimatum. I could travel down whatever path this thing with Levi would take me, and risk the gallows for my brother, me and Levi. My only other option was to be a good heir and marry some noblewoman from Sina who- undoubtedly would be more than disappointed with me and seek affairs. Both options were horrible ways to spend my future- but I would much rather save the lives of my brother, Levi, and my own life.

"I'll keep my distance."

My father seemed satisfied with my response as he gave me a curt nod. "Good. If you wish to get up now, you may. However, just know that we will be returning to Sina for your coronation in a fortnight."

"My coronation?" I wasn't even of age!

"I will serve as king regent until you are of age, but yes your coronation. Your stepmother and I expect your full cooperation."

This was yet another one of stepmother's ploys to keep me in the castle, and

under her thumb. I fell back on the cot in exasperation. "I suppose I will have to accept."

"Very good." Father smiled genuinely. "It will be a pleasure go have you return home finally. When Kira suggested we visit the military branches, well I didn't want to. I wanted to remain at home, steadfast like all those years before waiting for you. To think we would find you here!"

I wanted to make some remark about stepmother knowing, but father interjected.

"I'm sure you would be pleased to know Izumi has woken up."

"Izumi?" I shot up to my feet. "I can go see him, right sir?"

"Yes you may. He's next door."

I practically raced out of the room, my breath growing short form the few second run to the room next to mine. I was getting out of shape.

Victoria and Elisabeth were sitting next to Izumi, who was propped up on a few pillows, his face pale. As I grew closer, I noticed my brother's large, calloused hand was carefully cradled by Victoria's petite, creamy one.

"Hello Ahiko." Victoria offered me a gentle, ladylike smile.

Elisabeth- however offered me a broad smile and gave me a large hug on my leg, latching on tight.

"Hi kiddo." I smiled, bending down to hug the small child. She released my leg.

"Hey Izumi." I smiled weakly at my brother. He returned the shaky smile.

"I heard about the coronation."

"Mhm." I tried not to say anything.

"How do you feel about it?" Victoria's singsong voice questioned me as I pulled up a chair and pulled Elisabeth into my lap.

"I don't know." My voice sounded hollow and foreign. "It's my duty."

Izumi stared at me. "You don't seem to happy. You don't have to do it."

"But I do." I insisted. "I can't let you or Levi die."

Victoria stared at me questioningly. "I can't help but admire you Ahiko. You'll make a fine king. If you don't want to go through with the coronation however, I will take your place."

"No." I wouldn't let Victoria go through with that.

"It's fine. I will go through with it."

My siblings didn't question me. They simply gave me questioning looks.

_ What am I going to do?_


End file.
